Nowadays, more and more people use internet to shop. However, there are certain risks during an online shopping, such as, an account and a password adopted during an online trading may be stolen easily, which brings an economy loss for users. Thus, there is a need to further improve a security of the online shopping.
During the conventional online trading, for a buyer, if he/she logs in a fraudulent website, payment will be putted into an account of the fraudulent website before receiving goods, resulting in economy loss for the buyer; for a seller, when the buyer performs an online trading with cash on delivery, the buyer may refuse to pay after receiving the goods or the buyer may refuse to pay if the goods is falsely claimed by others, resulting in economy loss for the seller. Therefore, a security of a trading process between the seller and the buyer cannot be ensured during the conventional online trading.